simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdoms of Oceania
The United Kingdoms of Oceania is a supranational union in White Giant with six members including three territories. One territory is part of Prussia another territory is part of Constantine and the final territory is known as The Hope Colony which is administered by all UKO nations. The six members include the Kingdom of Prussia, The Grand State of Monto, The Republic of Stritch, the Union of Banderok, the Tevron Confederation, The United State of Megnotata,the Kingdom of Constantine It was formed in the year 2931 by the Kingdom of Constantine, the Kingdom of Prussia, and The Fascist Kingdom of Monto 'History' *Formed in 2931 the UKO was founded by three nations: The Kingdom of Constantine, the Fascist Kingdom of Monto and the Kingdom of Prussia. As population grew and more members and territories joined the union, the UKO has dealt with the growing issues and continues to be a wealthy union. The UKO has developed into a massive economic and military strength that rivals the power of the great empires of WG. But due to its size, and new territorial additions, there are lots of areas, still not under control. Example being The Hope Colony, after desposing of its dictator, Constantino forces occupied the massive country, and named it a Colony of the UKO. Which it is refered to as the "Colony of Hope". But the Colony is not yet completely as similated into the UKO. and is considered a vast frontier ripe for settlement. The Colony is made up of almost 164 provinces and is populated at about 17.5 million settlers. Some of the major cities include New Alexandria as the largest port, Cidade de Seamus (City of Seamus) as its busiest city. North Rio is the finiacial giant, while rich is plagued by mafia groups and an uneven balance of income. Also the Eastern Colony, a beautiful coastal city. thousands of favelas "slums" cross the city and cause major issues like drug trafficking in the UKO. *2944 Founding UKO member Kingdom of Prussia withdrew due to diplomatic issues with fellow UKO member Fascist Kingdom of Monto. *On Nov 1st 2945 the War on Terror ended with over one million dead. The UKO has begun rebuilding its Colony *In 2945, The UKO founding member, the Kingdom of Prussia, has returned bringing in addition two more nations, adding prestige and size to the supra-nation. Economy Currency The accepted currecny of the UKO is known as the CUC and is widely used by UKO citizens travelling between nations it is a gold standard currecny and very valuable While the CUC is universally accepted in UKO nations most nations continue to use their respective currencys widely Industry/GDP The UKO is home to a thriving, diversified, interdependent mostly state controlled economy with 131 corporations (35 private). The UKO produces 5.4 trillion Dolleuros worth of goods annually (55,000 Per Capita) as of 2958. Government Assets of UKO Kingdom of Constantine- (17.5 trillion SC$ assets) (43B income/32B expenditures monthly) (0SC$ debt) Empire of Aquitania- (16 trillion SC$ assets) (32B income/40B expenditures monthly) (0SC$ debt) The Fascist Kingdom of Monto- (7 trillion SC$ assets) (28B income/15B expenditures monthly) (0SC$ debt) Union of Banderok- (17 trillion SC$) (24B income/14B expenditures monthly) (0SC$ debt) Democratic Republic of Stritch- (-4 trillion SC$ assets) (20B income/23B expenditures monthly) (14TSC$ debt) Total Assets- 43.5 trillion SC$ (including debt) Total Debt- 14.0 trillion SC$ 280% total annual GDP Total government income/expenditures- 147B/124B monthly Leading Production Groups in the UKO: Industry- 1.4 trillion Annual Produce (Most Production by Constantine) Mining- 1.1 trillion Annual Produce (Most Production By Stritch) High Tech- 1.1 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production By Monto) Gov/Utility- 432 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production By Constantine) Agriculture/Food- 312 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production By Monto) Services- 252 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production By Monto) Construction-204 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production by Stritch) Recreation- 120 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production by Aquitania) Military- 24 Billion Annual Produce (Most Production by Banderok) Most of the privately owned industry in the UKO is operated by several enterprises including DANZIG, NATO Product and Investment Company several other enterprises are allied with the federation NATO and by default the UKO the most privatized economy is the Empire of Aquitania which contains 12 private corporations most of which are operated by DANZIG which has the most corporations of any enterprise allied with the UKO The Highest Producing Countrys in the UKO From Most To Least: Kingdom of Constantine- 1620 Billion (64,000 Per Capita) Kingdom of Prussia- 1332 Billion (41,000 Per Capita) Fascist Kingdom of Monto- 1212 Billion (75,000 Per Capita) Republic of Stritch- 976 Billion (42,000 Per Capita) The Union of Banderok- 288 Billion (20,000 Per Capita) Salaries The Average income of a UKO citizen is 21,400 Dolleuros in a year with Salarys being the highest in Constantine at 32,500, Dolleuros and lowest in Prussia at 12,000 Dolleuros many Salary payments are regulated in the UKO as a result of many government controlled Public corporations and State Owned Corporations 'Military' The Military and defense of the UKO today comprises of the independent military forces of the five UKO states. As policy the area of defense has remained primarily under the domain of the independent states. Costs/Size The Militarys of the UKO contain a total of 1.3 million soldiers (1.3% of population) and expenditures by the UKO governments add up to a total of 307.2 BSC$s annually (20% of expenditures) (17% of income) Military of Constantine Constantino Ground Forces are the largest componet of the Constantino Force. Numbering more then 390,000 men strong throught the entire empire, they are equipped with the latest hardware in modern combat. Military of Aquitanian Empire Military of Stritch Military of Monto The Montan Military has historically been focused primarily on air power with most of its funds going towards its air combat forces and space forces known as deamhain spéir its army usually averages 300,000 personnel but neglect of armed forces in the past century has caused numbers to hover around 100,000 Monto focuses on small but highly trained and armed personnel and its tactics reflect overwhelming air power and blitzkrieg. The Montan Isles located in Greater UKO is home to the second largest military base in the nation and is tasked with supporting UKO military operations Military of Banderok 'Branches of UKO Militaries' *''Batalhão de'' ''Operações Policiais Especiais'' (Portuguese for Special Police Operations Battalion), mostly known by its acronym BOPE, is a special forces unit of the Military Police of Rio de Janeiro State, UKO. Due to the nature of crime in favelas, BOPE units have extensive experience in urban warfare as well as progression in confined and restricted environments. It also utilizes equipment deemed more powerful than traditional civilian law enforcement. *''Zivilschutzes des Königs (ZK) (Civilian Defense of the King) Is a highly trained elite infantry that is specialized in protecting citizens in case of disaster, foreign invasion or other situations that places the lives of civilians at risk. The branch has the honorary title "des Königs" because every member is trained in a similar way as are the ''Prussian Royal Guards, the best trained elite soldiers in an extra-planetary level. *'Air Force'- Current numbers drafted in the UKO is around 400,000, With Constantine producing the aircraft, the complete finished production of the One Million tons of hardware is estimated to be in two weeks. *Navy- Composed of 25 Supercarriers, 12 Slimclass Warshipsa and 23 Nuclear powered Submarines *Space Strategic Command 'Infastructure' The UKO, being a huge territory, has an excelent infrastructure in all its member states and a growing one in Mainland UKO, both West and East. 'Energy' Energy is distributed by each member state to its people individualy, but in Mainland UKO, that function is administered by the Ministry of Energy and Water or the Commission of Electricity. The UKO Mainland has plenty of clean sources of energy, the most important being by hydroelectric plants and wind. The Eastern Falls, in the Prussian State and the central mid lands, are huge waterfalls that provide huge sources of electricity for the Eastern and Western States of the UKO. 'Government' The UKO government is a rotational monarchy, where each king or queen reigns for 10 years and then steps down for the next monarch. The Government Quarters are currently located in Savoy, Aquitania. The UKO Palace is located in the Kingdom of Constantine The UKO Government Offices Building is located in Agua, Monto 'Monarch' The King or Queen or the UKO is in charge of all internal and foreign affairs of the UKO, the monarch has the duty of identifying with each country and its people, so he/she can become a national icon for all of the UKO's states. Further powers of the monarch are to be discussed in a summit. The current Monarch of the UKO is Christophen Jansens. A declared heir to the throne is called "King or Queen Successor", while the still acting monarch is called the "King or Queen Precursor", previous monarchs are referred to as "Precursor Monarchs" or "Forerunner King or Queen". 'Current Monarch' *Christophen Jansen of Monto 2957 - TBD 'Precursor Monarchs' *Queen Inez I Souza 2937 - 2947 *Queen Pauline I Hohensteinburg 2947 - 2957 'Cabinet' * Department of Interior - Mohammad Calzador (Constantino) *Department of Culture - Juliana Souza (Constantino) *Ministry of Justice - Herald Cobstone (Banderokian) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Marco Garcia (Constantino) *Ministry of War and Defense - Wilhelm Hohensteinburg (Aquitanian) *Ministry of Naval Command - Karen Bai Phong (Constantino) *Ministry of Extraplanetary Affairs - Viktor Hesse von Cleve (Aquitanian) *Ministry of Economy - Boris Slakovan (Montan) *Intelligence Directorate - Agent Dante Flagg (Stritchian) *Ministry of Exploration and Conservation - Ludwig Corttenstadt (Aquitanian) *Ministry of Health - Neil Hempofis (Banderokian) *Ministry of Energy and Water - Severus Fallkahlter (Stritchian) *Ministry of Transportation - Dianne Korpetoff (Aquitanian) *Ministry of Agriculture - Shiela Constanple (Montan) *Ministry of Industry - Vladislav Solomon (Montan) *Ministry of Communications - George Jorkens (Banderokian) *Ministry of Intelligence - Hilda Servieus (Stritchian) 'Important Government Organizations' These are the most important independent government organizations of each member state: Office of National Intelligence (ONI) (Aquitanian) Prussian Health Defense Agency (PHDA) (Aquitanian) Eastern Greater UKO Defense System (EGUD)'' (State of Aquitania)' Montan Intelligence and Recon Agency (MIRA) ''(Montan) National Office of Indian Affairs ''(NIOA) Batalhão de' Operações Policiais Especiais'' (BOPE) (Greater UKO Special Forces Department) '''Foreign Relations The UKO has a heavy relation with NATO and a good relation among most of it's 5 sovereign states, Foreign Relations are managed independently by each country. Future proposals may amend the previous statement and rights. 'UKO Summits' UKO Summits are held in a period of ten to twenty years. The first UKO Summit was hosted at the City of Savoy in Prussia, there the Souza Royal Leader of Constantine and King Alexander II of Prussia organized the UKO government and proclaimed the first Queen of the UKO; Inez Souza. The second UKO Summit was held at the city of Malsberg in the Fascist Kingdom of Monto. Talks on a flag were begun and plans for one are underway, the flag will include cultural signatures of every member country. UKO Officials have contacted OblaztCo Construction (a construction company of the Kingdom of Prussia) to help reconstruct the entire Hope Colony 'Demographics' With the opening of borders between the two territories, it is easier for populations to emigrate to another member country with more ease. The UKO had a splendid growing population ranging in the 60millions. 'List of Periodic Censuses' Periodic Censuses are held every decade or two in the UKO. '2932 Census' The 2932 Census determined that 62,174,876 million people lived in the UKO. The language that was most spoken proved to be Aquitanian with English just behind it. '2946 Census' The 2946 Census determined that 98,285,552 million people lived in the UKO. The language that was most spoken proved to be Aquitanian with English just behind it. '2964 Census' The 2964 Census determined that 166,866,374 million people lived in the UKO. The language that was most spoken proved to be Aquitanian with Stritchan behind it. 'Languages' Languages diverse depending on their country, currently there are five official languages. 'Official Languages of the UKO' NOTICE: The nations' population include their Territory in Greater UKO Aquitanian (Germanic Aquitanii) 56,689,089 are estimated to speak this language in Aquitania. Stritchan (Anglican Stritchan) 37,766,796 are estimated to speak this language in Stritch. Spanish (Romanic Neo-Latin) 34,974,459 are estimated to speak this language in Constantine & Stritch. Lingala (Unknown) 18,890,783 are estimated to speak this language in Monto Nortago (Germanic-Japanese) 18,204,900 are estimated to speak this language in the Northern Kingdom. Delphon (Egyptian Greek) 20,926,457 are estimated to speak this language in Banderok. English (Anglican Germanic) 16,780,060 are estimated to speak this language in Constantine & Stritch. 'Secondary Languages of each State' Aquitanian Vladehorn (Stagnant) (Protected) Aquitanian Aquitanii (Official Royal Court Language) (Protected) Constantino Comanche (Stagnant) Stritchan Decambra (Endangered) (Protected) Banderokian Zeverkal (Stagnant) 'Religion' The Lux believers, Comanche Spiritualists and other religious minorities like Sahism, Islam and Mormon movements peacefully convive with each other in the UKO. 'Geography' The geography is extremely diverse c onsidering the location of the two territories, the variety ranges from the warm tropical forests of Constantine to the marshes of Monto. 'Member States' Kingdom of Constantine The Grand State of Monto Kingdom of Prussia Republic of Stritch Union of Banderok Confederation of Tevron 'Environment' UKO's biodiversity contained in three national parks, 11 nature parks and 17 biosphere gardens. Nearly 35 per cent of its land area consists of forests, where some of the oldest trees in the world, such as Bailkusi Pine and the Granit oak grow. Its flora enc ompass more than 3,800 species of which 170 are endemic and 150 are considered endangered. The fauna is represented prominently by the brownm bear and the jackal, while the Lynx and the eastern imperial eagle have small, but growing populations have caused slight deforestation in place for sugar farms which becomes ethanol, replacing oil based gasoline. 'Culture' Culture in the UKO is very important, the greatest cultural country in the UKO is the Kingdom of Prussia followed by the Fascist Kingdom of Monto and then by the feasting Constantino peoples. 'Festivials' Many celebrations are held in the UKO, One specifically "Carnaval" is celebrated by all UKO Ethnicities except by Prussians, which are celebrating the "Brandenburg Parties" at this time, occasional visiting Prussians in "Carnaval" are common though. Its orgin is Constantino. Carnaval is celebrated from June 2nd to July 27, known as the biggest party on WG. 'Ethnic Groups' The ethnic groups in the UKO are extremely diversed but in some areas of the Constantine and in the Hope Colony, a large population of "Cubans" who hail from the Island State of Cuba, live in the New Heaven City area which is located in the West Elizabeth State of Hope Colony. Cubans like Constantinos speak spanish and english, but have no bloodlines connected to the Comanche and Yugobani peoples. The Comanche Tribe: With a population of two million they are the second largest indgenious tribe in the Kingdom of Constantine. The Majority of the Comanche people left the rainforest of Constantine and settled in the Southern Plains of West Elizabeth. The Kiragi People: a huge warrior society in the eastern states of the UKO (Not yet explored) despite their love for war, they do enjor peace and sports. They are civilized and appear to be enviromentalist as they use completely organic materials for clothes, food and shelter. They also seem to be amazingly rich in Diamonds and Gold, sitting on a almost endless reserve. But this has no value to them and they frequently give it to neighbsors or the UKO Government in return for medicine and horses. Molavian- a person of Montan descent and heritage Rivoklaks descendents of the Southern Swamp People in Monto The largest ethnic group in Prussia are the Aquitanians, which is a group characterized by their white skin and commonly "golden" hair. The Vladehorns refer to the Aquitanians as the "Great Golden Crowned" mostly because of their height, a name that has been around since the Sevintrian Invasion. The Vladehorns, an ancient group of people which like to live in their own city sectors to preserve their highland identity and culture, are referred to as the "Reddins" by the general population. These people have white skin like most of their fellow nationals due to the location and tempreate to cold temperatures of Prussia. The "Highlanders" never mix with other people that are not Vladehorn, this is their cultural law ever since the Sevintrians landed in their coast nearly 2900 years ago. Prussians, as part of the heritage the Sevintrians and Aquitaniis left them, never mix with other races around the world, instead any Prussian living in foreign countries comes back to Prussia, marries and then returns to the foreign country where they were living. The Aquitanii's, another ancient group predominatly from the High Duchy of Aquitania which can trace their roots back to the Aquitanii Empire. These people, white skinned, have brown hair that distinguish them from most Prussians and Vladehorns, the latter which commonly has red hair. Aquitanian women tend to paint their hair brown as a fashion trend. 'Chimeran War' The Kingdom of Aquitania declared war in the year 2951 on the Chimeran Alien Nation after the latter attacked several Aquitanian Cruisers near planet Aries. The war advanced slowly until Chimerans took the New Highever Orbital Space Port in the year 2952, the port was liberated later that year by a coordinated Aquitanian-Constantino-Montan attack. In the year 2953, a sinlge Chimeran ship appeared and managed to break the defensive lines, being able to descend to the surface. The Chimeran Ship the proceeded to deploy troops on the City of New Highever, 25,000 enemies were deployed. "95% of the population managed to escape on time though" - ONI Officials say. The Chimeran Ship was then forced to return to space, were it was destroyed by MSS Savoy. The Orbital Port is now the base of operations for the defense of Greater UKO and the City of New Highever. The enemy is dispersed in the city in packs of ten per group, the city is not very well defended. 'News' BOPE and UKO forces have launched major attacks and purges from within and outside the union. Invading neighbors beliving them to harboring the billionaire terrorist group. *The GT once controlled almost 93 provinces of the Hope Colony, now as of 2944 they control 4 provinces in the deep southern regions. *Almost one million have died in this conflict. *At the battle for new alexandria GT forces have surrendered to UKO forces thus ending th e war. November 1st 2945, will now be "Victory Day" * On August 12th, Constantine declares war on El Calzador. who on August 15 declared war on the entire UKO *On February 2961, Aquitania Launched a successfull offensive against the Eastern most Calzadorian coast, the area is held out until the Constantino Reinforcements arrive. Greater UKO Main Article: ''Greater UKO Greater UKO is the united territory of the UKO, where the people of all the member nations live together as one nation. It is Located in Centura Donna. The territory is divided in 7 states and one unclaimed section of land in the southwest, north of the State of Banderok. The states are the following: *'The State of Constantine''' - Managed by Constantine *'The State of Aquitania' - Managed by Aquitania *'The State of Monto' - Managed by Monto *'The State of Stritch UOHT' - Managed by Stritch *'The State of Banderok' - Managed by Banderok *'The State of Megnotata' - Managed by Monto *'The State of Tevron' - Managed by Banderok The most populous states are the State of Constantine and the State of Aquitania. (About half the size of the 48 contiguous united states) Major population centers are the Northeastern Constantine State and the South Eastern State of Aquitania. The territory is experiencing population booms in the extreme south and the northewestern arid zones. The Biodiversity ranges a lot since its a huge size of territory, while much of the Northwestern areas are Arid in the summer, during winter it is usually freezing cold. The Southern Regions are dotted in massive red wood forests. The Southwest it is mostly covered by the Great Destert, which ironically has three large waterfalls and two major rivers. It has 168 Provinces which the biggest are Guanzhou, West Elizabeth, Eastern Colony, Camelot and New California. It is home to 18.5 Million settlers, and gather a descent number of tourist. District Nine was once a area where the richest of the rich lived. but after the Green Tide takeover, it has been reduced to a hellish state. District Nine had already suffered from the virus and its population had been reduced to the infected and the massive accumulation of dead bodies, the enemies were reportedly hiding in a bunker under the city, and so the Prussians proposed the bombardment of the area. District Nine was bombarded by the Prussian OBU System December 17, 2941. It the first time it was used effectively, wiping out all infected and enemy targets in the area. The bombardment destroyed 7 bunker chambers and revealed ten to the surface. War on Terror ends three years of fighting in the colonies. The First Olympic Games are to be held in West Elizabeth. Major Reconstruction has been ordered all over the Colony. Citites and settlements spring up every hour. With the Prussian claims of administration of the twenty easternmost states, a rapidly growing city was founded; The City of Ostenherz, which, with its rapid growing rates, it became the economical and transportation hub of the East. 'Western Cities' * Paris *New Alexandria *Kiril City *Havana *Vice City *Ciudad Tomas *Martin Heights *New Heaven City *San Cristobal *Raider Hill *Jefferson *Blackwater *Manzanita *District Nine *District Eleven *Centro Habana 'Eastern Prussian Cities' Many factors caused the rapid founding and population of cities on the eastern Prussian UKO Hope Colony, the GDIV1 infection is the primary cause, which caused millions to evacuate and settle the barren and fertile eastern lands. *Ostenherz (Capital of the East) *Aquitaine *Covenburg *Pauliningrad (Named in Honor of Queen Pauline) *Cossburg *Karlenvoss *New Konigsberg *Agnesstadt (Named in Honor of Queen Inez) *Havenschloss *Nurngartt *Schönenburg *New Highever *Prössenburg *Burdenschloss *Vanashel *Läkenberg Olympic Games Winter Events *Snowboarding(Tevron round 1 victory) *'Figure Skating( Monto)' *Cross Country Skiing(Victory: Stritch) *Bobsleign(Victory: Constantine) *Ice Hockey(Round One Victory: Azurnireich) *200 Meter Dash(Kaput) *Iditarod Trail Dog Race(Megonata head of other teams) *Archery(Prussia) *Rifle Marksmanship(Stritch vs Banderok/Megonata vs Prussia) *Mixed Martial Arts(Tevron vs Prussia) *Football(Azurnereich Grosser Team vs Constantine) *Boxing (Stritch vs undefeated Monto) 'Second Winter Olympics' The Second Winter Olympics were hosted at Savoy, Aquitania, in the year 2952. The opening was marked with the huge fireworks display, concerts, inaugurations, parades and skyscraper parties, which involves thousands of people partying in a 100 floor tall building in Savoy. Most games were featured in the Floating Savoy Colosseum in the city green outskirts although some games, like skying, were featured in the Central Mountains. The Revolutionary Olympic Village, linked with Savoy by the Slavoya River and the Elevated Highways, was located in Hailenberg, historic site of the Battle of Hailenberg. The Olympic Teams entered the city through the river in boats among cheering crowds and fireworks. Events After the opening The first event in Skiing was won by Constantine in 1st, Nevronda in 2nd and Azurni in 3rd The Second Event: the two week long Iditorod Race was won by Monto 1st , Aquitania 2nd and Banderok in 3rd. Concurrently in snowboarding Aquitania came in first for the gold and again in Archery. Third Event: In Boxing, The gold was taken from the Soviets Azurni's when they were defeated by new comers.. the Nova Jetans. Who were later defeated by Constantine in Mixed Martial Arts. News Ostenherz rises in less than a year as an economical power in the east. Prussia annexes the south eastern borderland for the UKO in July 16, 2947. Monto acquires administration of the Endor Islands as of November 3, 2947. As of 2948, Ostenhertz is the most populous city in the East, with 4 Million inhabitants. Discovery of Aries Aries, what was once thought to be a moon, turned out to be a Solar Planet(Meaning its size and geography changes constantly.) The Planet has life on it, millions of humanoid beings, almost like humans in every way except height and body structure. The Planet posses no resources known to be man, but it's Civilizations do have advanced technology unknown to White Giant and the other six planets. The main Civlization in contact with the UKO is the Sandinian Peoples. Who never seen WG minerals such as Gold or Diamonds... 'Precursor Monarch Gallery' Pauline Hohensteinburg of the UKO.jpg|Forerunner Queen Pauline Hohensteinburg, Second Monarch of the UKO 2947 - 2957 Category:NATO Category:The Grand State of Monto Category:Kingdom of Constantine Category:The Green Tide Category:United Kingdoms of Oceania